


leftist unity

by ocdranboo



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: AMAB Ancom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Facials, Leftist unity, Lube, Other, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, anarkiddie x tankie, bottom tankie, can u believe i spend my time writing smut abt fictional characters...sad, endings r hard, like real lube please use real lube, mayb its jus late at night but, smh this isnt even that good, the fact rhat COMMUNISM is a CHARACTER is SENDING ME, top ancom, uhhhhhhh yeah, um. yeah. sorry, why is THIS what i spend my time doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: they have sex
Relationships: Commie/Ancom
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	leftist unity

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this sincerely, ironically, post ironically, or meta ironically? the world may never know
> 
> also im using qui/quim/quis/quimself pronouns for ancom

“Ancom,” Commie moaned. Ancom had quis fingers tangled in his hair, Commie’s iconic hat having been dropped on the floor with their shirts a couple minutes ago.

“Tankie,” Ancom responded, running a hand down Commie’s stomach. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” Qui let quis hand slip lower, lightly cupping Commie’s growing hard-on. Commie let out another moan. He wanted quim to touch him. More than touch him, definitely more than that. His mind was filled with things he wanted quim to do to him, some of which would set both the Communist movement and the gay rights movement back fifty years. 

“Anarkiddy,” Commie breathed, his hips jutting into quis hand. 

“What is it, baby?”

“I want you,” he said. 

“Want what about me?” As qui said it, qui leaned forward to suck a mark into Commie’s neck. 

“Mm- I want you to—” Ancom stroked his dick through his pants and boxers and Commie’s speech stumbled out. “I, I want you to—” Ancom slipping quis hand in his pants had him stumbling over his speech. 

“Hey, baby, you don’t sound very convinced, maybe you just wanna sit back and watch some TV or something?” Ancom teased. Fuck, qui was hot. 

“No! No, I— I want you to fuck me. I want to suck your dick. Please, Anarkiddy.”

“Maybe if you’re a good boy.” Qui leaned up to kiss his forehead and Commie flushed at the fact that the short anarchist could reduce him to stammers and begging so quickly. 

Ancom reached down and unbuttoned Commie’s cargo shorts and pushed them down his hips. Commie stepped out and watched as Ancom slid off quis patched jean shorts. 

“Get on your knees,” Ancom said. 

Commie instantly dropped to his knees, looking up at Ancom. 

“Good boy.”

Commie felt a shiver run down his spine and to his dick. Ancom reached behind quimquemself and felt around in the pocket of quis hoodie until qui found quis handcuffs.

“I normally use these for cuffing fascists to fences, it really pisses them off. I can use them on you, too, though.” Qui walked behind him and pulled his hands behind his back, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as qui tightened the handcuffs.

“That okay?”

Commie nodded. 

“Good.” Qui lowered quis voice as is qui were about to share a secret. “I don’t want to hurt you. If you wanna stop, pull back and tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Commie nodded. 

“Okay?”

“Yes. Yeah,” he mumbled. 

“Good boy.” Qui went back to where qui had been, standing in front of Commie, and slid down quis underwear. Qui put a hand lightly on the back of Commie’s head to guide him, but Commie knew what he wanted to do. 

Commie licked a line up Ancom’s dick from the base to the tip, closing his lips around the tip and bobbing his head just slightly before repeating the process, going slightly deeper. He pushed back his gag reflex and brought his head closer to the base, pulling back to try again. He felt one of Ancom’s hands tangle in his hair and he pushed down deeper, deeper, until Ancom’s dick was in his throat and his face was pressed up against Ancom’s stomach. 

The chill of the restraints sent shivers up Commie’s spine as he began to bob his head up and down, careful to avoid his teeth touching Ancom’s dick. 

“Good boy,” Ancom said, and Commie moaned around the cock in his mouth. He was uncomfortably hard and Ancom’s words only added to his arousal. 

He looked up as he continued to suck quis dick to see qui leaning against the wall, playing with quis nipples. The sight was incredibly hot, and when Commie faltered in his actions, Commie looked down at him. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” Ancom praised, letting quis fingers brush along Commie’s neck. “So good, taking me in your throat like that.”

Commie’s knees had started to ache and he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position while still pleasuring the dick in his mouth. 

“You’re such a good little whore for me,” Ancom said, and Commie came in his underwear there on the spot. 

Commie leaned back and looked down in shame. Jesus Christ. Okay. Well, he was learning new things about himself today, at least. 

“I didn’t tell you that you could cum,” Ancom said, but then added, “But that was adorable. You’re such a cute little slut for me.” Impossibly, Commie immediately felt himself growing hard again. “I won’t be mad this time. But if you come again before I tell you, I’ll be mad.”

Commie sensed the threat lying in quis words and nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Okay.”

“Do you want me to come down your throat?” Ancom asked.

“Is it okay if— I mean, would you—would you come on my face?”

“Jesus, babe.” Ancom bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “Of course I will.”

Commie waited for quim to stand back up before taking quis dick in his mouth and bottoming out, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. 

It only took a minute for Ancom to come. Qui pulled out and Commie shut his eyes, letting sticky white ropes of cum fall onto his face. He’d never understood the phrase “cum dumpster” before them, but he did at that second. That was what he aspired to be, Ancom’s cum dumpster. If he could live the rest of his life letting quim cum on his face whenever qui wanted, he’d be happy. 

Ancom had grabbed something and used it to wipe cum off Commie’s eyes. Commie opened his eyes to see Ancom stroking quis dick. A second stream of cum shot out, falling on Commie’s neck and chest. 

“You look so hot like that,” Ancom breathed. “So filthy and degraded.”

“I-I’m yours,” Commie said, the only words he could think of. 

Ancom picked up the cloth off the floor where qui had dropped it— Commie could now see that it was a towel that had fallen off the rack— and lovingly wiped the cum off Commie’s face and chest. 

“Filthy whore,” Ancom said sweetly, giving Commie a lingering kiss.

Ancom stood and turned, reaching back into the pocket of quis hoodie to grab a second pair of handcuffs. “Do you still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Commie answered immediately 

“You’re so dirty, always ready to let me fuck you,” Ancom said, far too sweetly for the words coming out of quis mouth. Qui stepped behind them and took off Commie’s handcuffs. “Go to the bed, baby, I’ll get the lube. I want you on your stomach, okay?”

“Okay.” Commie climbed onto the bed and laid down, feeling exposed, but he knew Ancom wouldn’t hurt him in a way he didn’t like. 

He heard Ancom’s steps and qui said, “I’m handcuffing you to the bed, okay? If you want to be uncuffed, just ask.”

“Mhm.” Commie doubted he’d want to be uncuffed. Something about giving up control turned him on a lot. 

Ancom handcuffed his wrists to the bedframe and climbed onto the bed behind him. 

“Fold your legs beneath you,” Ancom said. “I wanna be able to reach that pretty little ass of yours.”

Commie did, and Ancom lifted his hips with quis hands, giving quim a better angle. 

“Remember, you can tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable at all,” Ancom said. 

“I know,” Commie responded. 

“Good.”

Commie heard the click of a lid opening as Ancom poured lube onto quis fingers. Qui used quis second and middle fingers to start to stretch out Commie’s asshole. 

“You’re so tight,” Ancom mused, stretching him out enough to add a third finger. Commie found himself leaning into Ancom’s fingers, craving the feeling of being full. “So pretty.”

Ancom stretched him more, until he could fit four fingers inside him. 

“I’m opening the bottle of lube,” Ancom narrated as qui did so. “Pouring some onto my hands and stroking my cock. It’s so hard, baby. So hard just for you. I can’t wait to fuck you. Your pretty little hole is just begging for me to fill it up, to make you mine. I want my cum to be spilling out of you while you’re trying to focus at work, baby.”

Commie didn’t think his dick could get any harder, but it had. He needed to cum, his body was begging for it, but he didn’t want to have to go through whatever punishment Ancom would come up with. 

Commie felt Ancom spread his cheeks apart and brush the tip against his hole before pulling back. 

“Mm- please, Anarkiddy.”

“Beg me.”

“Fuck, I,” Commie’s cheeks burned. “I want you inside me. I want you to fill me up. I want you pounding inside me. I wanna feel your cum deep inside me.”

“Do you wanna be able to cum soon?”

Commie wasn’t sure of the right answer. “Yeah.”

“You’re gonna be a good boy for me? You’re gonna let me pound your tight little asshole?”

“Please,” he begged. “Please, please fuck me.”

“Okay,” Ancom said. As qui said it, qui thrusted deep inside of Commie. Commie cried out, the pain of the quick thrust negated by the pleasure of finally feeling full. 

“Fucking whore. You love being fucked,” Ancom said, snapping quis hips up and pounding into him again. “You love it. You’re just a hole, baby boy, I hope you know that.”

“I’m just a hole,” Commie echoed, voice breaking due to his arousal. 

Ancom thrusted slowly this time, letting Commie feel his hole stretch to accommodate quis cock. 

“Whose are you?”

“Yours. I’m yours.”

“Good boy.” Ancom bottomed out and Commie let out another moan as quis dick reached his g-spot.

“That feel good?”

“Mm- yeah,” Commie managed. 

Ancom settled into a steady rhythm and reached forward to stroke Commie’s dick. Precum leaked out and Commie shoved his face into his pillow, willing himself not to cum. 

“Such a good boy. You’re doing so well, baby.” Ancom kept at it, nailing his g-spot with every thrust, and Commie was clenching his teeth trying not to cum. 

“I’m gonna cum soon, and when I cum, you can cum,” Ancom said, quis thrusts getting more erratic, deeper. Commie clenched his fists, pulling against the restraints to distract himself. 

Without warning, Ancom came, shooting his cum deep inside Commie’s hole, and Commie came all over the bed and himself, and when he stopped, Ancom reached over and kept stroking him until he came a bit more. 

“Good boy,” Ancom said, and then pulled out. Commie winced at the feeling of his recently stretched hole stretching back to accommodate the girth of Ancom’s dick, but he didn’t mind. 

“I love you,” Ancom mumbled, a rare moment of true vulnerability. 

“I love you too,” Commie said. 

Ancom walked around and uncuffed Commie, who tried to sit up and winced at the pain. “I’m gonna be sore a while, huh.” He could feel Ancom’s cum inside him and the feeling of being recently fucked overwhelmed him. 

“You are. I’m getting a towel to clean up.”

“I love you,” Commie said again. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> endings r hard
> 
> if u know me this doesnt exist
> 
> im not linking my socials i have some dignity left (do i?)
> 
> sorry greg


End file.
